ladywifi final alternativo
by pao sherbs
Summary: recuerdan en el episodio de ladywifi. en el momento en que esta trata de quitarle su mascara y no puede, o cuando chatnoir entro en un refrigerador y se des transforma y a punto revelar verdadera identidad se vuelve a transformar. bueno... en este fic vamos a pensar que hubiera pasado de ladywifi le hubiera sacado la mascara a ladybug y marinette entrado en el refrigerador


Lawywifi final alternativo

soy nueva en esto de los fanfics así que espero que les allá gustado

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Alya se había empezado a obsesionar con saber quién era en realidad ladybug y chat noir, tanto que empezó a revisar los lokers de todos los chicos del colegio, y chloe la acuso por violar su privacidad, entonces quedo castigada. De camino a su castigo un akuma entra en su teléfono

-hola ladywifi soy, hawk moth y te doy estos poderes para que tu averigües cuál es la verdadera identidad de ladybug y chat noir pero a cambio tu tendrás que darme sus miracoulous

Entonces alya se convirtió en ladywifi. Entonces ella se metió en la casa de chloe para vengarse cuando de repente vio que ella estaba vestida de ladybug. Alya se acerca a ella y le saca la máscara entonces la verdadera ladybug aparece y chat noir junto a ella

Entonces comienza una persecución por el hotel del alcalde burgeois y cuando están luchando chat noir entra en el refrigerador y se transforma en adrien ya que su anillo se había salido de su dedo. Entonces ladybug entra… y ve a adrien

-¡¿ADRIEN?!

-la..ladybug, te lo puedo explicar…

-¿¡tú eres chat noir!?¿Cómo es posible?-marinette no podía creerlo el chico del que estaba enamorada era chat noir, ADRIEN ERA CHAT NOIR

-ladybug, no es momento de hablar, ahora tenemos que terminar con el akuma

-ok-dijo ella, seguía confundida por la doble identidad de su amor secreto

-PLAGA LAS GARRAS- una vez que adrien se transformó, ambos siguieron luchando contra ladywifi. Pero marientte ya no podía concentrarse en su objetivo sino en que chat noir, el chico que no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle, era en realidad el chico en que ella no podía ni siquiera hablar sin tartamudear

Ladywifi noto la distracción de ladybug para poner candados virtuales en sus brazos

-ahora sí, veamos quien estuvo todo este tiempo bajo la máscara- entonces le quita la máscara y todos quedan sorprendidos al saber que ladybug era marinette

-¡MARINETTE!-adrien estaba realmente impactado, porque la chica a la que estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba era marientte… MARIENTTE, ahora a adrien, le gustaba el doble

Chat noir tomo la máscara de ladywifi de la mano de Ladywifi y se la puso a marinette antes de que Ladywifi prendiera la cámara para revelar su identidad a todo el mundo

Lucharon y recuperaron el akuma, y verificaron que alya no recordaba nada, y la policía había llegado ya que chloe los había llamado, cuando todo estaba tranquilo los dos chicos se miraron

-creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo chat noir a ladybug, acercándose demasiado tal y como siempre hacia

-está bien…-le dijo lady mientras alejaba con las manos un poco a chat-pero no aquí, te veo en el último piso de la torre Eiffel en 5 minutos

Torre Eiffel;

Ladybug estaba sentada en una baranda de allí, dejando que sus pies queden en el aire, entonces chat noir llega y se sienta junto a ella

-hola hermosa-dice él. Marinette se sonroja y adrien al ver su cara, se da cuenta de lo que dijo, normalmente los dos estaban acostumbrados a coqueteos de parte de él, pero en ese momento era todo distinto, ahora no era solo un coqueteo a una chica que no conocía, sino que era dirigido a una chica que veía todos los días-eehh… perdón por eso lo dije sin pensar

-no pasa nada, de alguna forma ya estoy acostumbrada- los dos ríen-bueno… supongo que tenemos un tema pendiente

-es cierto- entonces chat se saca sus anillo convirtiéndose en adrien, al verlo marinette se sonroja y hace lo mismo; se saca los aros, y al hacerlo él no puede parar de admirarla- asi que… siempre fuiste tu

\- lo mismo digo, así que adrien… como te convertiste en

-en chat noir- la interrumpe plaga saliendo del bolsillo de la camisa de adrien

-tú también tienes un kwami-dijo marinette sorprendida

-si… plaga, marinette, marinette, plaga- dijo adrien presentándolos

-¿¡plaga!?-dijo tikki saliendo del bolso de marinette

-¡tikki! Hola-entonces los dos kwamis se abrasaron-te extrañe muchísimo, no nos vemos desde hace un siglo

-literalmente- los dos ríen

-plaga-dice adrien entre dientes indicando que ambos se retiren, así él podía habar con marinette podían hablar

-será mejor dejarlos solos-dice tikki y los dos juntos volando se van hacia la otra punto del balcón

-Así que estamos solos… por fin podremos hablar-dice ella y el afirma con la cabeza, entonces adrien se queda helado mirando la belleza de marinette, aun sin poder creer que ella era la chica que amaba, y marinette al notar esa mirada se puso nerviosa-a asi q que… como te convertiste en chat noir?

-la verdad es que ayude a un anciano y según plaga él fue el que me dio mi anillo que hace que me convierta

-a mí me paso algo parecido-dijo ella

-marinette…tengo que decirte algo-dijo adrien nervioso

-dieme adrien

-marinette te amo-dijo el, dejándola a ella helada-te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y desde nuestra primera pelea no pare de pensar en ti, te amo- Por fin, por fin se lo había dicho, por fin había calmado esa vos en su cabeza que decía que se lo dijera

-A adrien yo también te amo- dijo ella, entonces estaban a punto de besarse pero…

-plaga creo que voy a llorar- le dijo tikki a plaga mirando la hermosa escena de los jóvenes. Los chicos se alejaron supero sonrojas

-bien hecho campeón por fin se lo dijiste- le dijo plaga a adrien haciendo que este se enrojeciera más y golpeara con su cabeza con su mano, marinette no puedo evitar reír con la situación- hagan como que no estamos aquí y bésense- entonces adrien agarra a marinette del mentón y cuando están a punto de juntar sus labios… el celular se marinette empezó a sonar

-aaaaah- grita adrien cansado de tantos estorbos

Marinette atiende el teléfono; era su mama

-hola marinette, hija ¿Dónde estás?-dijo su madre preocupadísima, entonces ella mira la hora y ve que son las 11:00pm y se asombra mucho en ver eso

-ma mama estoy en…-marinette estaba nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear no sabía que excusa ponerle a su madre, entonces mira a adrien quien empieza a hacerla señas diciendo "mentí"-e estoy en lo alya-dice tratando de sonar convincente

-oh está bien, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos, trata de venir lo antes posible

-claro mama, adiós

-¿y?-dice adrien

-tengo que irme- dice ella con tristeza

-está bien-dice el triste

-tikki motas-entonces marinette se transforma en ladybug y está dispuesta irse

-linda transformación-dice él y ella ríe

-adiós adrien

-espera- él la agarra del brazo para que no se valla- te estas olvidando algo

-¿qué cosa? –pregunto muy confundida ella

-esto- dice el, entonces la besa, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor beso de ambos. Luego los ríen sonrojados y ladybug se acerca a la baranda para irse-adiós my lady- ella ríe y se va

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado, dejen comentarios, criticas de cómo les pareció el capitulo

Si quieren más historias como estas visiten esta página donde subo videos de adrinette y ladynoir

channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA


End file.
